


Sky beast

by Myfightisnotover



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Immortality, Love, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfightisnotover/pseuds/Myfightisnotover
Summary: Clarke Giffin is a ordinary teenage girl with a normal life. Or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm a 17 year old cheerleader who loves life. I have a loving family which contains my mum who is a surgeon her name is Abby, my step dad who's called Marcus Kane, who is the head of the homicide department in Boston, I also have an older step brother called Lincoln, he's my best friend I can talk to him about anything but the downside is he's overly protective of me that it gets really annoying.  
I have two other brothers they're called Murphy and Miller I love them to bits, they are always there for me.  
I have loads of friends we are not normal but I like it, normals boring.  
So yeah my life is pretty normal if that's what you call it or so I thought.


	2. Finding my true colours

I'm walking through town with my best friend Lily when I start to feel really dizzy. All of a sudden images start flashing before me, images of a clock tower and a young guy laughing, he seems familiar but I don't know where from. Then an older man and women comes into view, again familiar but can't remember where I have seen them before. I'm starting to become frustrated. What are these images and where are they coming from. It's then that I realise I  have completely blacked out. 

I open my eyes to see I'm no longer in town and lily isn't with me. When I look around I realise I'm actually in a clock tower, strange to think how one minute I see images of a clock tower and next minute I'm in one. All of a sudden a burning sensation runs through my arms. When I look down at them I see silver lines where my veins normally are, when suddenly bolts of electricity come out of my fingertips and I start to rise from the floor.  
Wisps of black, blue, purple and red smoke swerves around me, I hear voices whispering around me but know ones there. My hearts to race and I feel really scared. What the hell is going on with me?. What's happening?. When suddenly all of my nerves calm down and disappear like nothing weird happened. I feel amazing.

I turn around and around laughing when I hear a snap from behind me. I snap in the direction of the sound when I come face to face with Lily, she looks shocked and amazed at the same time.   
"What the hell" lily squeaks  
Lily is my best friend, I've known her for ages. She is short with long red hair and jade green eyes.  
I smiled "isn't it amazing"  
Lily kept staring at me which freaked me out until she spoke up "you... Your hair is black with red and blue streaks and your eyes are purple. You're flouting around in mid air, your veins are silver and at the moment I don't know whether to be amazed or frightened"  
I laugh.  
" I feel amazing Lily, I could help people in need if this is real and not in  my  imagination. When I find out what my powers are of course, I could become a superhero and save the world. This is amazing. Maybe my mum knows, maybe she's the same with a secret identity, Oh my god this is awesome"

I grab Lily's hand but instantly let go when she starts fitting, when I drop her hand she stops but her eyes are closed, I start to panic, what have I done?. I stop freaking out when her eyes shoot open, I notice they are no longer jade green they're blood red and she had white streaks weaving in and out of her fiery red hair. She turns and looks at me then says   
"Come on we have a world to destroy"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The host of evil

Previously  
"Come on we have a world to destroy"  
Present  
I gape at her In shock.  
" Lily what are you on about, we can't destroy the world. You don't even have any powers. How the hell do you expect to destroy the world with nothing?"  
Lily smirked which was weird because she never really does that. Then she lowered herself to the ground and touched the floor. All around us started to shake, rubble fell from the ceiling.

"Lily stop, this isn't you, what happened to you?. We can't destroy the world there are innocent people out there that haven't done anything wrong" I shouted over the rumbling of the building.  
She laughed, took her hands of the floor and stood up " what do you care. Come on, we would be the most feared duo in history, Clarke and storm, oh yeah that's what I'm calling myself Storm what do think? We could rule the world and have every human being on their knees begging for us to help them"  
"I don't want to be feared, I want people to look up to me for all the great, wonderful and amazing that could save people's lives. Not end them"  
"Well then I guess we have a bit of a problem because there is no way I will help the world when the people out there are already destroying it slowly" she says matter of a fact while pointing out of the window.  
"Lily we can make things better. I don't want to fight you on this. Please don't make me fight you on this" I sigh  
"To late I guess you have already made up your mind, so I guess we are now enemies, to bad I think we would have made a good team"  
"Lily don't do this"  
"Don't do what, destroy the world and make a better one"  
"Don't make me fight you because there is no way I'm going to let you get away with doing any damage to the world or the people out there"  
"Well I guess I will see you soon Clarke"  
Before I could reacted, everything want dark around me and that was the last thing I saw until I collapse.


	4. Family welcome

I can hear a really annoying beeping coming from around me but still I consumed by darkness. I start to see a bright light above me, at first I start to think the worst until I see black silhouettes looking down at me. I open my eyes completely to see my mum, step dad, Lincoln, Murphy and Miller. When I look to the right I see four of my friends, Raven, Claudia, Tony and Ellie-Mae ( but we call her Ellie for short) standing in the corner of the room, as soon as they see me looking at them they smile and walk over.

"What happened" I ask  
" the police got a call saying that there was somebody unconscious, when the police got their they rushed you to the hospital. But when they checked you over you were perfectly fine. So they said as soon as you wake up you can go home" my mum explains

I look at my friends. Raven has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, she is a mechanic but has a sharp sense of humour. Claudia is special in a good way who likes rock bands. She has hazel eyes and chestnut hair, she also goes out with a guy called Tony who is another one of my friends. Tony has brown eyes, long black hair with tattoos and piercings, he is also in a rock band. Tony and Claudia are a really cute couple. Ellie has white hair with brown eyes, she is quiet around some people but hyper around others. She lives in a mansion and has a pet crocodile that is in a zoo. Ellie studies engineering.  
Raven steps forward "how do you feel"  
"Fine I guess, where's Lily"  
"Not here. Lily's family moved away last night" Claudia explains  
"No, we have to find her, she wants to destroy the world with her powers"   
They look at me like I'm crazy. That is when I realise they don't know what I'm on about.  
"I'll show you what I mean"  
They stare at me but then their eyes go wide when they see my hair turn black with blue and red highlights and eyes turn purple. I wait for them to say something when .....  
( to be continued)


	5. Not surprised

They stand there with their eyes wide until my mum, Kane, Lincoln, Miller, Murphy, Raven and Ellie smile like what they are seeing is completely normal, where as Claudia and Tony look amazed which really confuses me.  
Before I can say anything the door barges open and Jasper, Monty and Maya stumble in. As soon as they see me their eyes go wide like they're about to come out of their heads. Jasper sighs "what have you done to your hair Clarkey and why are you wearing purple contact lenses, you looked fine just the way you were. Going through the mythical stage are we?  
"Jasper please just be quiet a minute and I will show you what is going on"  
At the moment my hair went back to blonde and my eyes went back to blue again. Jasper, Monty and Maya's eyes flash with amazement.  
I look at everyone else and ask  
"How are you not freaked out about this"  
My mum smiles "Because Clarke you are starting to get your memories back, you see Clarke we aren't from this planet were from a different Galaxy 1000s of years away from here. We left because your biological father is evil and he wanted to use you to gain more power over our planet because you are much stronger then anyone else. He could have done so much damage to you I couldn't let that happen, so we left but we had to leave your younger brother Finn behind because your dad had already gotten to his head. Not a day has gone by that I wish I had brought him with us but I can't turn back time. You see Kane, Lincoln, Miller, Murphy and I got are memories back within months of being here you didn't seem to get them until now. Clarke your real age 60,001 years old not 17"  
"How come that doesn't sound weird to me?"  
"Because you are remembering"  
I look over at Raven and Ellie and say  
"Did you come from the same planet as me?"  
"No we come from Earth, Ellie is a shape shifter that turns into a rhino and I am a tribrid which is vampire, werewolf and witch"  
I turn and look at Claudia, Tony, Jasper, Monty and Maya.  
"What are you?"  
"We're human" Claudia says simply  
"Did you know about me?"  
"We didn't know you are alien but we did know you are completely different to us" Tony laughs  
"Well thank you Tony exactly what a girl wants to hear. She's weird" I laugh with everyone else.  
Tony laughs more.  
Lincoln says " what do you think Clarke?"  
"Yeah what do you think Clarke?" Murphy and Miller say at the same time.  
"I think that my life has become much more awesome. But the only problem is when I touched Lily she changed completely and now she wants to destroy the world with her powers and make a new one. What do I do?"  
"You try to take her down but make her see that instead of destroying the world we need to help it to change." My mum says  
"Easier said then done" I sigh

1 hour later  
I'm in the car on the way home when I think I see Lily pointy to her watch but when I look back to where I thought she was nothing is there. So I let it go.


	6. New friends and strange looking people!

2 weeks later

Another year of college is starting and now I have my powers, well this is going to be an interesting year. I'm walking into the building, when all of a sudden I bump straight into a muscular chest. When I look up at the person it belongs to I see him staring at me, so I speak first.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, my names Clarke, Clarke  Griffin"   
He seems to break out of the spell he is under but before he could get a single word out, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes steps forward.  
"Hi my names Octavia, Octavia Blake and this is my brother Bellamy, we're new. Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too, where are you heading maybe I could help"  
"Thanks that would be great. We're looking for the main office"  
"Ok follow me I will take you there"

We walk towards the office, Octavia tells me some stuff about herself and where her and her brother came from which is New York. When we are walking Bellamy is really quiet. When I look over at him he's looking at me, that's when I notice the dreamy chocolate brown eyes he has and the thick curly black hair.  
We get to the office and collect their schedules and I direct them to their different lectures, then make my way to my own. I walk around the corner and see 4 strange looking girls, two of the girls have bright neon blue eyes and the other two are a different story, one of girls has grey  hair with black highlight and grey eyes. The last girl has black hair with grey highlights and black eyes.  
When I make my way towards them I notice two of the girls have  
disappeared. Before I could react everything went black .......


	7. Weird ways of making new friends!

I look around the room I just woke up in wondering how I even got here, when the door opens I look up to see the four strange looking girls I saw earlier. All four of them step forward.  
"Who are you?" One of the girls ask  
"Clarke Griffin, who are you?"  
"We ask the questions not you. How old are and we mean real age not human age?"  
"You know about me?" I lean forward.  
"Yes we do because Cerys is a witch, Zoe, Elisha and I are shape shifters. Now answer the question" she points to each girl when talking.  
"I'm 60,001 years old, you told me their names but what's yours?" I ask the girl with gray hair that has black highlights and gray eyes.   
"My name is Jade"  
"Well it would be nice to meet you if I wasn't tied to a chair" if lift my arms when saying this.  
"Sorry about that we didn't know if we could trust you or not because you are the most powerful being in every Galaxy" Jade grimaced  
"Well you can trust me I won't hurt you"  
"Ok maybe we can let you go now. But just one more thing I know it's a weird questioned to ask now but can we be friends?"  
"If you let me go yes we can"  
They undo the ties around my wrist and legs. I stand up and look around to realise we are in an abandoned class room.

When I leave the classroom I bump into Tony and Claudia strolling hand in hand down the corridor on their way to their next classes.   
"Hi what are you doing here Clarke?"  
"Looking for someone but I guess I lost them"  
"You can walk with us if you want?" Claudia says smiling 

2 minutes later

Claudia and Tony kiss each other goodbye as we separate to classes. Claudia and I talk about what happened a week age when we reach the classroom door. We enter and join the rest of are class.


	8. Princess and the beast!

On the way to lunch  I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see Octavia smiling at me.  
"Hey"  
"Hey Clarke"  
"Are you alright?" I ask her  
"Yes I'm fine, I was wondering if I can sit with you at lunch?"  
"Yeah sure, just to warn you my friends are crazy as" I chuckle   
"I'll be fine"  
I look around and notice someone is missing.  
"Where's Bellamy?"  
"Hanging out with his new friends"  
"What are they like?"  
"According to most of the girls here they're the biggest players you will ever meet, I guess that's the perfect group for brother, he's an asshole"  
"Oh" I say disappointedly   
"Wait why do you sound so disappointed?. Do you fancy him?"  
"What? No I've only just met him and we haven't even spoken to each other yet" I point out.  
"Yeah yeah tell that to your blushing red face" she starts laughing  
"Stop it I'm not going red"  
Before she could answer a arm went around my should, I froze turned to see Bellamy and his new friends. I look up at him to see him smirking at me.  
"Hello princess, why aren't you in your castle?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I question  
"Well from what I have heard from people is your a know it all and your family is very rich. So I've got a question are you using my sister to make yourself look good?"  
"What? No of course not I wouldn't do that. Me and your sister are friends."  
I look over his shoulder to see Murphy and Miller are there and then I turn and look back at Bellamy.  
"Hi Murphy hi Miller"  
Bellamy turns to look at them and asks.  
"You know her?" He points at me rudely   
"Of course they know me I am their sister isn't that right guys?" I look towards my brothers then back at Bellamy's shocked face.  
"Yes that's right sis and Bellamy what is your problem with are sister?"  
"What do you want Bellamy?" Octavia asks  
"Just making sure your not being used" Bellamy says and I scoff "see you around princess" Bellamy says and walks away with his gang.  
Well this years going to be even more interesting. Great just great.


	9. Party and arguments

(Warning lots of bad language, so if you don't like it ignore it. Thank you)  
I get home from college and all I can think about is how much of an asshole Bellamy fucking Blake is. I enter my room and see a note on my computer desk  
'Miss me'  
Love from   
L xxx   
My heart starts to race. What am I going to do?.

2 weeks later  
Miller and Murphy are having a party in our guest house. Getting ready to join them I put on (outfit above). I walk down stairs only to be bombarded by my brothers.  
"You are not wearing that. Go back up stairs and change now" Murphy says sternly.  
"No,Why should I?" I ask innocently   
"Because all the guys will be checking you out and we wouldn't be able to stop them" Miller says  
"You don't have to protect me, I can look after myself" I say walking off into the party  
I look around to see where my friends are when I hear the voice of the person I least like.  
"Well hello there" Bellamy says  
When he finally walks in front of me, the look of shock replaces the cocky smirk.  
"Princess?" He asks  
"Don't call me that and what do you want Bellamy?" I snap  
"Oh I.... I was wondering who the pretty lady was but I guess I already do and do you know what? I'm pretty disappointed with who it actually is" he say snarky   
"Fuck off Bellamy go find another whore to get in your pants and another thing didn't your mother ever tell you if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all" I snap but then smile sweetly.  
His face started to turn red with anger, but before he could say anything someone came up beside me.  
"Fuck of Blake go find some other slut to flirt with and leave Clarke alone" Claudia snaps  
Claudia was about to do something to him when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. I turn to see who is and see Tony dragging her away.  
I look back at Bellamy only to see hurt flash in his eyes when he looks at me. I don't get why he's hurt he shouldn't be mean to me and leave me alone. He's the one being a dick not me.  
"Goodbye Bellamy" I sigh and walk off without looking back. I join in the party.  
I spot Raven across and make my way towards her, I tell her everything about what happened with Bellamy and danced with her till the party was over.

After the party ends  
I go to my room to get ready for bed, when my phone rings. I look to see who it was and see Octavia's number flashing on the screen. I answer.  
O=Octavia C=Clarke   
C- hi O what can I do for you  
O - hi I heard about what Bellamy said you at the party and I wanted to apologise to you  
C - thanks O but the person that has to apologise is Bellamy, but thanks anyways. G2g bye  
O- bye Clarke see you at college  
When the call ends I brush my teeth and got to sleep.


	10. Hello again

3 months later.

First day of Christmas break is going really fast. I am walking around the mall when my phone goes off, I look at the screen to see it is an unknown number so I answer.  
C- Clarke U-Unknown  
C- hello who is this  
U- why hello Clarke bet you didn't think you would hear from me did you?  
C- Lily, where are you?  
U- don't worry you will see me very soon and just so you know I'm not very happy with you, I thought we were friends. But I guess I was wrong, I guess our reunion won't be a happy one, if I were you I would keep my family and friend under close eye anything could happen to them and we don't want that do we?  
C- if you so much as lay a finger on them I won't hesitate on coming after you Lily   
I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone.  
C- what do you want from me Lily?  
U- I want you to join me in destroying the world   
C- No, I will never help you kill people Lily  
U- who said anything about killing people Clarke? If the people of the world kneel before us know one will die, they will live   
C- you're insane  
U- you made me like this. I guess this is goodbye for know tat ta see you soon beastie  
C- Lily wait..  
The phone buzzed in my ear signalling the end of the call  
I am so screwed.


	11. The almost happy celebration!

A week has passed since the phone call with Lily. Tonight me and my friends are having a house party for my best friend (Claudia) 17th birthday. I put on my outfit (outfit above) and leave with her present of course.

When I get to her house I walk straight up to her and give her her present, then I go to get a drink.  
I'm almost having fun when he comes up behind me.  
"What are you doing here princess?" Asshole says   
"Well Claudia is my friend remember? Or do you only take notice of all the little whores that follow you around like lost puppies?" I ask simply with a smirk.  
I can see his jaw tick after I say that and for some reason it makes pride swell in my chest.  
He grabs my wrist and tights his grip. My wrist starts to throb in pain in his strong first.  
"Bellamy let go of me, your hurting me"  
"Listen to me princess you have no right to talk to me like that you little bitch who gets what she wants all the time. Why don't you go running back to daddy or to someone who cares, instead of insulting me" he snaps  
All of a sudden a hand makes contact with his face, it's then that I realise the music has stopped and everyone is looking at us. I turn and look in the direction from where the hand came from to face Claudia her face burning red with anger.  
"What makes you think you have any right being at my birthday party and what makes you think you grab my friend and shout at her like that Blake?" Claudia shouts.  
"I was invited" he answer while looking straight at me.  
I start to feel really uncomfortable so I look away.  
"You didn't answer my question what makes you think Bellamy fucking Blake you can grab my friend hurt her and then shout her like you own her? And another thing who the hell invited you to my party, was it that girl you came in with, what's her name Roma, is she another one of your whores?" Claudia ask harshly. She raises her hand to strike again when Tony grabs her by the waist smashes his lips to hers and takes her away.  
"Bellamy just leave you not even invited" I say quietly   
I turn and leave rubbing my wrists where a bruise has started to appear.  
It's then that I decide really just want to go home, so I go say bye to Claudia and head straight home with tears streaming down my face.


	12. Family times

I woke later that night crying from the fight at Claudia's house. I'm sat in my bed crying when my bedroom door opens, my mum and Kane walk over to my bed with worried looks on their strong faces.  
"What's wrong honey?" My mum asks with concern laced in her voice.  
"Everything, Lily being back the eating the lives of everyone I love and a new guy at college is giving me a hard time" I explain.  
"What's he saying Clarke?" Kane asks  
"Well he's calling me names and saying that I'm only friends with his sister to get more attention when I'm not. He's driving me insane. He even turned up at Claudia's party and started having a go at me, but saying that I was saying some thing back"  
"Don't let him get to you sweetie" my mum smiles to me.  
I'm about to speak when my brothers ( Murphy and Miller) and my step brother Lincoln walk into my room.  
As soon as Lincoln sees my puffy eyes and red cheeks he rushes over followed by the other two and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"What's wrong Clarkey?' He says quietly   
"Bellamy Blake" is all I say  
"What's he done now sis?" Murphy asks  
"He keeps grabbing my arm and shouting in my face at parties, he even tells me I can't argue back when he says really hurtful things"  
"What do you mean he grabs you? Where does he grab you?" Millers voice rises.  
"He grabs my arm like I already told you" I pull up the sleeve of my top and show them the painful bruise appearing around my wrist.

Murphy and Miller are about to storm out of my room when all of a sudden Lincoln stops them.  
"Stop, we are going to handle this the way Clarke wants to handle, so don't get ahead of yourself" Lincoln turns and looks at me. "How do you want to handle it Clarke?"  
"I don't know" A single tear slips down my face.  
It is then that I realise that my mom and Kane are no longer in the room. I look at the three worried faces and sigh.   
"Can you guys stay? I don't want to be alone tonight" I ask  
"Anything for you sis" they all say  
They got their pillows and duvets and slept on my bedroom floor.  
That's when I realise I have the best alien brothers in the world.


	13. And the games begin!!

Christmas break was over in no time. Walking down college corridor seeing people laughing and talking about each other's holidays. It was nice. All of a sudden everything around me froze and I had my head smashed into a wall.  
I look up to see Lily standing right in front of me.  
"Didn't expect this did you? Thought your freak of a life could be normal ? Your freakin alien and have freak show powers"  
"Leave me alone Lily" i shiver  
"Well the games are about to begin, I guess you will have to start training how to use your powers because you won't be able to save your precious people"   
"How do you know I haven't been training?" I ask  
"Well let's see shall we?" She laughs  
Before I have time to react I was thrown out of the window and onto the football pitch. I land with a thump. My head pounding from impact. I look up to see Lily walking towards me.  
I hold my hands out in front of me. Black, blue and red sparks leave my finger tips as fast as lightening and hit Lily right in the stomach, she flew straight into a brick wall. I could feel myself changing into my alien self with purple eyes.  
I looked around to see everyone (students, teachers, news reporters and people of the streets) looking at us in shock. Everyone had their phones out recording what was happening.  
I turn back to look at Lily and see she is no longer anywhere to be seen. I stand up and change back into myself, people gasp from the crowd.  
Lincoln pushes his way through the crowd and runs towards me. I see Bellamy and Octavia looking at me in shock from the crowd.  
"Are you ok?" Lincoln checks my head wound he asks.  
"No not really everyone saw me as my true self" I start to cry.  
"Come on let's get you out of here" Lincoln places his hand on my lower back.  
As soon as we start moving news reporters start to ask me question.  
"What are you?"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Are you going to hurt us?"  
"What's your real name Clarke Griffin?"  
"Do you have a separate name?" They ask me.

I stop and turn to them.  
"I am an alien. I am from a different planets from a different Galaxy, I'm not going to hurt you that girl who attacked me wants to destroy the world I want to save it. My name is Clarke Griffin an my separate name is SKY BEAST" I shout so everyone can hear me. When I go to leave, one of the reporters asks me.  
"How old are you? And are you the only one in your family?"  
"I am 40,001 years old, I have only just got my memory back and no I am not the only one in my family and they are good too"  
Lincoln and I walk towards the school car park when Murphy, Miller, Raven, Tony, Claudia, Ellie, Jade, Elisha, Zoe and Cerys turn up.  
"What are you going to do?"  
I can't come back to school, I have to lay low for awhile because everyone will be trying to get to me and my family" I sigh  
Jasper, Monty and Maya run around the corner and run straight at me pulling me into a hug.  
"What can we do?" Jasper asks  
"No jasp I have to do this myself"  
I turn to Lincoln "I need you to train me how to control my powers and make me suit that can protect me and design me a mask,please"  
Lincoln nods. Murphy, Miller, Lincoln and I walk towards my car.  
"I guess the games have really began" I mumble to myself.


	14. The unexpected guest!

We get home, I run up to my mum and give her a hug.  
"I'm so proud of you. What you did out there was really brave"  
I smile And turn to Lincoln.  
"So when do we start?" I ask eagerly  
"When ever your ready" he replies   
"Let's go then" I grab his hand and go down to the basement.  
I go back upstairs to my room and change into workout wear. I run back down into the basement. Let the training begin.

7 hours later  
Sweat is dripping from my hair, we just finished the start of my first training session. My powers are a bit rusty but if I keep training i will be able to take down Lily.  
I'm about to go to my room, when someone knocks on the door. I sigh and go answer the door. To my surprise I see Bellamy standing there. His eyes rake over my body, I would blush if I wasn't already red from powers training.  
"What do you want Bellamy?"   
"I want to be friends"  
"Okay"  
"Please. Wait did you say ok?" He asks shocked   
"Yes, anything else?" I ask.  
"No thanks, see you around"  
He turns around and leaves. I close the door and go up to my room.


	15. Everyone needs a team!

Sitting alone in my room thinking about everything that has happened since I got my powers when I get a text, I pick up my phone and see its from Claudia.  
Claud- is it alright if the gang come to yours we need to talk  
I start to wonder what we need to talk about.  
Me- sure come straight over. Do you want to talk to my brothers as well?  
As soon as the text sent the bubble that tells me she's texting back pops up.  
Claudia- yeah we have to talk to me them as well  
Me- ok see you in a bit  
I wait for a reply but nothing comes.  
I sigh and get off my bed, heading to Miller and Murphy's room.I knock on the door when I hear a low "come in" from Miller. I step into the room.  
"The gang are coming they need to talk to us" I explain  
"Ok we're coming" Murphy replies   
I step out of their room and go down the hall to Lincoln's room,when I walk in I find him lying on his bed watching TV. As soon as he hears me he sits up.  
"Are you ok Clarke?" He asks looking concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you the gangs coming over and they wanted to talk to us" I reply  
"Ok" he say, he gets up off his bed and puts his arm around me, we walk do stairs to the living, as we reach the bottom of the stair the door bell rings. I walk away from Lincoln and open the door only to be crushed  in a stampede of hugs from my friends. To my surprise I see Jade, Elisha, Zoe and Cerys within the group as I have only spoken to once. Of course Bellamy and octavia aren't here because we don't know them very well but maybe one day we'll bring them into the group.  
I step aside so they can come in and make themselves at home, I follow them into the living room.  
Lincoln, Miller and Murphy are already sat down.  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" I turn and ask the gang.  
"We want to know what are first step is" Tony says  
"What first step? What are guys on about?" I ask really confused   
"On taking down Lily" jade steps forward and says.   
"Out of curiosity what you four doing here?" I turn and look at Jade, Elisha, Zoe and Cerys.  
"We've come to help as we are very powerful and you seem like a really good person who needs support" Cerys says.  
"Thanks but know one is helping as I don't want anyone getting hurt for me" I say   
"Your kidding right we're your friends Clarke we want to help even if it's making weapons or sawing outfits for you to wear. We want to help" Ellie says strongly Raven nodding her head next her.  
"But I don't want any of you to get hurt" I sigh say the same line again.  
"Clarke we are here for you to lean on when you us need,we're your friends and some of us are your family, we will always be there to help you when you need it. Let us help you and anyway if we get hurt we sit back and do easier jobs then get back up when we're better to help you" Claudia says smoothly leaning her head on Tony shoulder after talking.  
I lean my head in my hands and think for a moment, feeling all their eyes on me. I look up with a smile on my face and say.  
"So team what are we calling ourselves as I'm already known as the Sky Beast"   
"Really shouldn't we come up with battle strategy or something?" Monty say   
"Yes but we also need a team name so they know I actually have people helping me instead of doing all this on my own" I explain.


	16. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth

The gang just left. We haven't thought of a name yet but we will soon. I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge when I hear the front door open and my mums voice as well. I get a can of coke and go to see my mum because I need to know the truth about when I was younger.  
"Hi mum can we talk?"   
"Yeah what's up honey?" She raises an eyebrow at me.   
"I was wondering if you could tell me more about my childhood as I can't remember much" after asking my mothers face paled to the shade of ghost white.  
"Oh uh ok what do you want to know?" She ask slowly.  
"What were we on our home planet?"  
" you were a princess and I was a queen. But that changed when we left, you see Clarke your real dad wasn't always evil he was the love of my life, kind hearted but one day he came home different, I was pregnant with you at the time, he was obsessed over how much power you would bring him. I fought nothing of it. when you were born he went back to being kind hearted again, he would laugh when you did something, sing to you when you were put to bed he was and average dad. When your brothers were born he got more stressed and snappy. When I asked what was wrong he would say he was fine and that was the end of the conversation. But when he did change I knew I had to get you away from him even if it was the last thing I did" by the end of my mums speech she had tears down her face, I leaned forward and hugged her.  
"What was his name?" I ask cautiously   
"Jake" my mum sniffs out.  
"Do you think he will come after me?"   
"I don't know, but what I do know is that we will be ready for anything he throws at us" she say with determination lacing her words.  
I look at my mum and all I can think is I'm really glad she is my mum I could ask for a better one then her.


	17. Everyone needs a break from the real world!

My head is spinning as I go over everything that has happened over the past months. Everything is messed up that I'm starting to think I'm not going be able to help anyone when Lily actually starts to become more dangerous then she already is.  
I come back to reality when someone knocks on my door. I get up off the sofa and answer the door, to my surprise the person behind the knocking is Bellamy looking a bit nervous.  
"What are doing here Bellamy?" I ask with a lot of curiosity.  
"I uh was wondering if maybe you wanted I don't know go get a drink with me?" He ask me as a blush makes it to his cheeks and scratching the back of his neck.  
"The greats Bellamy Blake want to go for a drink with little old me I'm shocked" I say with amusement lacing my voice.  
"Well if your going to be cocky about It I guess I can go find something else to do" hurt shining in his dreamy eyes, not that I notice.  
Just as he starts to leave I reach out and grab his arm pulling him back towards me.  
"I would love to go get a drink with you just let my get ready" I let him into the living room then run upstairs to get ready, heart racing as I do.

I check that I look alright then make my way downstairs, I know what I'm wearing is a little bit over the top for just getting a drink but I want to make a good opinion.  
When I walk into the living room I see Bellamy eyes widen and jaw drop to the floor.  
I cough to get his attention which seems to get him out of his daze.  
"Wow you look beautiful" he says with ease   
I blush and look to the floor it is then that I notice my skin is glowing, I look up to see Bellamy looking at me in awe.  
"Thank you Bellamy"  
"Shall we go" he offers me his arm to take and I except.  
"Where exactly are we going for drinks?" I ask  
"Well I was thinking we could get some drinks and take a walk in the park if that's alright?" He ask suddenly again nervous.  
"I think that's a perfect idea" I say a grin taking over my face.  
We walk in silence for a bit until they reach a small local cafe.  
"What would you like?" Bellamy asks  
"Mocha please"  
"Ok. Wait here I will be right back" he turns and walks into the cafe.  
As I wait I look around at all the people walking past some in suits, some in normal everyday wear and some in gym wear. For a moment my life feels normal even though I know deep down and in my head it's not, but it's nice not stressing about everything and having a little fun.  
I'm brought out of my thoughts when Bellamy makes his way towards me with two drinks and a little box.  
"What's in the box?" I ask  
"Something I brought in there for you" he looks down smiling, a blush rising up his neck.  
"Aw you didn't have to get me anything" I say then peck his cheek.   
He holds out the box so I can take it. I open the box to see a chocolate cupcake with writing on to saying 'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?'  
I look up at Bellamy to see him looking at his feet, I don't know what to say should I say yes, but then if I say yes he's put in even more danger. Oh fuck it I can't just stop dating just because of Lily.  
"yes" I say  
"Give us a chance Clarke we can wor- wait did you just say yes?" With a look of shook on his face. I put the box on the table next to us, remove the drinks from his hands to put on the table as well before I place my hands on his cheek, go up on my toes and kiss him on the lips. It takes him a while to register what's happening before his hands work there way to my hips and he deepens the kiss. We stop to catch are breaths to looking into each other's eyes.  
"Yes" I say again  
"What?" He says after he got his breath back.  
"Yes I will be your girlfriend" I say smiling  
"I thought that was implied in the kiss" He says smirking. I laugh and hit him in the shoulder, I pick my drink and the box . I walk away swinging my hips.  
"Are you coming or what?" I say over my shoulder. Next thing I know he's walking right next to me towards the park.  
We spend the rest of the day messing around in the park. Laughing at the most stupid things and getting to know a little bit more about each other.   
Bellamy being a gentleman walks me to my front door but when we get there we don't know what to do.  
"I don't want today to end" I say to him blushing  
"Me neither" he says  
I look up at him to see him starring at me.  
"Do you want to come in?" I ask nervously   
"Isn't someone home?" He ask raising his eyebrow.  
I bit my lip. "No I have the house to myself tonight" I smirk at him when I see his eyes widen.  
I open the door I grab his hand and pull him upstairs. When we get to my room he pushes me against my bedroom door and kisses me. Things get really heated clothes end up coming off and you know what happens next.

Next morning

I wake up too the sun beating into my room. I feel something tighten around my waist I look down to see I'm naked and a tan arm wrapped around me. I turn around in the grip to look at the one person I have been dreaming about waking up next to for a while. I smile to myself eyes darting to see every feature on his face before he wakes up. I jump when I hear his voice realising I have been starring for a bit to long.  
"Morning princess" he says in a sleepy voice   
"Morning bell" I say before I kiss his lips quickly.   
Bellamy was about to complain about the short kiss when there's a knock on my bedroom door.  
"Clarke its Lincoln can I come in?"  
Ah shit how am I going to explain to my protective step brother why Bellamy Blake is in my bed naked as well as myself.


	18. I hate u, I love u

"Wait a sec" I shout to Lincoln.   
I turn to Bellamy who is looking at me, I lean forward, kiss him in the lips then say   
"Grab all your stuff, go into the bathroom and stay there till i get back" i lean over and kiss him on the lips again.

i watch as he walks into the bathroom before i put my pajamas on and answer the door.

"morning Lincoln, what can i do for you?" i ask leaning on the door.

"i was just coming to say breakfast was ready, what took you so long to answer the door?" he asked me with a raised his right eyebrow.  

"i... i was just putting my phone on charge and making sure i didn't look like i had been dragged through a hedge backwards" i think i saved myself really well there. Hopefully.

"Ok" Lincoln said looking really unconvinced, he turns and walks towards the stairs.

i sigh a relief and turn back into my room.

"Bellamy you can come out now"

the bathroom door opens and out comes a fully clothed Bellamy. I go over to him and give him a kiss and hug him tightly.

"whats that for?" he asks me with a smile on his face.

"i love you" i reply

"i love you too, Clarke i should get going but i will see you later" he gives me a kiss, as he starts to walk away he freezes in places. All i can think is it better not be Lily again. But when i turn to my bedroom door i see my entire family smiling at us.

"knew it, wait till i tell the others" miller says taking 10 bucks from Murphy and Lincoln.

I can feel a blush rising up my body as i stand there in silence.

"alright Bellamy? you look like a deer caught in headlights"  Kane asks

"when did you guys get there?" i ask shyly.

"we suspected someone was with you last night when we came home early and heard noise from your bedroom, also Octavia said Bellamy hadn't come home after coming to see you. so we put two and two together and this was the answer of course" Lincoln says smirking.

"Bellamy what are your intentions with are sister?" Murphy asks as he sits in my computer chair.

"uh" was all Bellamy before Murphy spoke again.

"i hope my sister isn't another notch in your bed post because i have heard of your reputation, i might be younger then her but Im still very protective of her. if you hurt her in any way sleep with your eyes open after"

"Murphy!" I hiss at him.

" don't worry Clarke is definitely not another notch in my bedposts, i guess you will find out anyway but Clarke and i are actually dating" Bellamy exclaims

"bro the way you were talking there is was like you were about to say you two were getting married" Miller says laughing

All the time they are talking Im looking at my mom.

"mom are you alright?" I ask nervously

"Im alright as long as you are. Im just happy even with everything that is happening around us you can still find someone who makes you happy" I see her eyes go a bit glassy. 

I move forward and hug her tightly feeling my eyes cloud over. I guess there was nothing to worry about.

1 week later

Since Im not allowed to go to school for my own safety and the people around me I spend the whole day texting Tony and Claudia while they are in lesson. I know its probably saying this but I actually miss school, I miss seeing my friends everyday and I miss lily even though she has turned into a deranged psychopath. while texting them Im watching American Horror Stories on Netflix.

I love this show because its weird and twisted, I guess its like my life. while watching Netflix I get a call, I look at the caller ID to see its the school.

 C=Clarke S= school

S= hi, is this Clarke Griffin speaking?

C= yes it is how can i help you 

S= I'm calling to ask if you can pick up your brothers and take them home

C= yes but may i ask why?

S= your brothers were involved in a fight earlier on in the day, so they have been suspended until we figure out what happened.

C= Ok I'm on my way

As soon as I hang up I turn my TV of and run downstairs I get into my Peugeot 3008

 

 I speed out of the drive way towards the school. when I get the school car park I drive into a space , turn the car off then run up to the front of the school. In the school I see Miller and Murphy glaring at headmasters door. I start to walk towards them when the door opens, Bellamy comes out closely followed by the head teacher. Im about to speak when a girl runs around the corner looking frazzled.

"oh my god Bellamy are you Ok?" the girl asks.

"Im fine Echo didn't feel a thing" Bellamy says smiling at the girl named Echo.

I cough to get their attention. They all turn to look at me.

"who are you?" the Echo asks me 

"those to idiots sister" i say nodding towards Miller and Murphy.

"those idiots punched my boyfriend for no reason" she snaps at me, i don't get why shes snapping at me I haven't done anything.

"whose your boyfriend?" I ask

"Bellamy we started dating today" she says smiling at Bellamy, who is just standing there looking at me. I feel as if my heart has been trampled on by a carriage pulled dozens of horses.

"oh well good for you" I say to them then I turn to head teacher hoping to distracted myself from my heart breaking in my chest. "what happened to my brothers?"

"well from what I have been told they attacked Bellamy because he somehow upset them but that is as far as i know" the head master tells me.

"hes a fuck boy, we beat him up because he happened to be dating our sister and when he was kissing Echo he was still in fact dating her, so we snapped because know one gets away with breaking our sisters heart know one" Miller says glaring at Bellamy.

Echo turns around to look at Bellamy "is it true? are you really going out with her? Bellamy you could so much better then her shes just a privileged bitch" 

"I was but i guess, Clarke I don't love never was and never will" he say looking at me.

"well if thats all I would like you to carry this on outside, Clarke your brothers allowed back at school for a week" after he says that he turns and walks towards his office and disappears. 

I turn to my brothers and nod towards the front of the school and I walk right past Bellamy and Echo, I see Bellamy whisper  to echo something before he follows me outside the school.

 

"Clarke, hey wait up" Bellamy shouts. I stop sharply and turn around with tears going down my cheeks.

 

"what Bellamy? what could you possibly want to say to me" I say trying to stop my voice from breaking.

Bellamy goes to touch me but I step back. 

"Clarke I'm sorry okay, I don't know what I was thinking Ok please forgive me" he says in a pleading tone.

"give it up Bellamy, I see it now the only reason you wanted me was because you knew if i didn't go out with you I wouldn't sleep with you, I was just another notch in your bedpost" as soon as I said that Bellamy started to smirk.

"I guess your not as stupid as i thought you are" he laughs

"you used me, I hate you, I love you. I don't know how to feel I thought you actually liked me but I guess it was all in my head. don't worry I wont happen again" I turn around, I start to walk away but stop turn to look over my shoulder. I say "bye Bellamy" and then I continue towards my car where Miller and Murphy are waiting for me with open arms. 

I thought my life was actually going to get better, but I guess I was wrong.


	19. Darkness

well I guess Bellamy wasn't who I thought he was.

 I'm sitting alone in my bed when I hear a crash from the back garden, I jump out of bed and run downstairs towards the back door. I have my special suit on as Lincoln had me try it on this morning and I hadn't  got around to taking it off I guess thats a good thing. I get to the back door to see one person I have been preparing to face since my last encounter. 

 

"what are you doing hear Lily?" I ask, venom lacing my words. She laughed when she heard my voice.

"I heard you got yourself a boyfriend, but then I also heard he cheated on you so I guess I'm hear to gloat and to oh I don't know  maybe to you know start the war we have planning to do for months. i know you have been with your little band of freaks planning my downfall" 

"They are not freaks and you know what  bring it on bitch" I feel myself changing. I feel the power racing through my bones and before I know it I'm hovering in the air staring at Lily who is doing the same.

The world stood still as we sized each other up waiting to see who would make the first move. I guess we both decided to attack at the same time as bright bolts of magic burst in both directions.

 

Around us the sky turned gray I could feel my power grow stronger. As we went on bolts of lightening was landing at our feet but we were only we focused on each other.

 

 Bright lights were flashing  my eyes as I watched Lily struggle against my strength. I didn't realize I had so much power in me until now. After a while we pulled away. I stood up straight watching lily bent  over trying to catch her breath. 

"Give up now Lily, its over" I say to her.

"Never, you gave me this power, I don't care if your stronger then me give it time and I will be just as powerful as you" before I could react she disappears in a cloud of smoke. Her last words running through my head. I really need to start training more seriously if I want to be able to defeat her. 

I turn around and go to walk into my house when I see Claudia and Tony standing there in shock. 

"when did you guys get here and how much did you see?" I ask them.

"we saw all of what happened and I freakishly enjoyed it, it was like being in a real life action movie" Tony say excitedly, Claudia elbows him in the side.

"Are you Ok?" she asks me while glaring at Tony who has his hands up in surrender.

"yeah I'm fine but I think we should get everyone over for a meeting" I say to them.

"Ok but are you sure you want everyone invited over?" she asks me cautiously, I know who she talking about and yes some part of me doesn't want him coming any where near me but I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore my hatred towards him.

"yes I mean everyone" once I say that they get their phones out and start messaging everyone.

Not 20 minutes later and everyone was  in my living room, you could feel the tension filling the room as everyone knows what Bellamy did to me.

"alright so I got Claudia and Tony to get you guys over because there is something I need to tell you guys" they all look over at each other but know one dares to interrupt  me so I carry on. "early on before we called you over I had a visit from the one and only Lily herself, we fought I won but she is still out there somewhere.  when the fight ended, she vanished into thin air, but before that she threatened me saying that next time she would be stronger then me and she would beat me" when I finished, the room stayed in stunned silence, that was until the bastard himself spoke up.

"why didn't you end her?" he asks as if ending someones life was nothing.

"because even if she is bad she still the girl I used to know and maybe i can bring that girl back" I snap at him. "the way your talking  sounds as if you wouldn't care if the person who was threatening you  was a friend you turned evil, you would just kill them it's like you don't have a heart"

"I would so care and I do have a heart I care for people, your just jealous about the other week" I slap him across the face, a look of shock takes over his features. Claudia and Raven come in between us glaring at Bellamy.

"I'm not jealous of you and echo, Bellamy you can fuck whoever you want like you said you never loved me and you never will, so what makes you think I'm fucking jealous" I ask with flames in my eyes.

when I calm down I look to see him to have a look of sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"oh my god you were hoping I was jealous, did you really think that I crawl in a hole and die inside over a relationship that didn't even make it past a week"

he looks down and doesn't say anything, but that only makes me more angry. I really want to shout at him and hit him again but I'm not going to let him know that he actually did hurt me. I'm not going to let him have that luxury.

"I guess thats over, has anyone got anything else to say so it doesn't feel awkward in here no more?" i say turning to the others.

"Clarke?" Jasper questions

"yes Jasper?" I ask him

" your heads bleeding" he says its not until I feel something dripping down my face, I put my hand on my face and see blood on my hands. its then I realize that the blood isn't red but black.

in that moment I feel like the world around me is spinning and I feel myself fall, everything around me turns to darkness.


	20. You just don't know it!

Everything around me is white, I look to see if anyone else is here but I guess I'm alone, or so I thought as a tiny black figure from a mile away starts towards me. I get up from where I'm laying down but don't know what to do.

"hey you there where am I and who are you?" I shout. the figure doesn't say anything but just keeps coming towards me, as if I hadn't said a thing.

I go to speak again but this time the figure actually says something.

"look how big you've gotten" its then I hear the figure is male.

"sorry do I know you?" I squint at the figure who is getting closer and closer to me.

"you probably don't remember me but I meant something to you years ago when you were very young" he says to me. I study his features, he has blues eyes with short dirty blonde hair. Its then that I actually put two and two together and realize who the person in front of me is.

"dad?" I ask in shock. He smiles at me.

"I have missed you so much baby girl, when your mother took you and your brothers away from me I didn't know why she did it. I think she was jealous because the three of you loved me better. I wish I had stopped her" he says looking into my eyes.

"mom told me that after I was born you were happy but something changed in you and you became evil. She told me the only reason you wanted me was because of my power not because you loved me" I say to him

"your mothers just trying to turn you against me, I did love you, I still do your my daughter" he says with a sigh.

"why would she do that?" I asks him.

"because your mother is a little bitch who wanted your power not me, shes the power hungry one not me" he says

"don't say a word against my mother, if what your saying is true why didn't you come and get me and the boys to take us home?" I snap at him. It might seem that I'm believing what he says but really I don't trust him as far as I can throw him.

"because I don't know where you at the moment we are in your head, but it seems you are blocking me from getting into your thoughts. if you just let me in I come and get you to bring you home" he says

"I will never tell you where me or the boys are" I say back I see flames appear in his eyes.

In the distance I hear my mothers voice asking me to wake. When my eyes settle on my dad again I see he hears it too.

"the thing is Clarke you will tell me where you are in time you just don't know it" and like Lily he vanishes in to thin air.

All around me starts to fade and when I look up I see dark figures standing over me.

I start to regain focus and realize I'm in my bed and everyone is in my room looking at me.

"oh my god Clarke you scared us" Octavia says

"yeah blue don't do that again" Lincoln says to me.

"honey are you Ok?" my mum asked.

"he tried to get me to tell him where I was but I didn't" I say they all look at me as if I'm going crazy.

"who did Clarke, who tried to get you tell him where you are?" Kane asks me.

"my... my dad" I say everyone goes quiet, I see that my mums eyes have gone wide.

"what did he say Clarke?" my mum asks.

" he told me that your the power hungry one in the family and that the reason you took me and the boys away was because you  were jealous that we loved him more" I say.

"did he say anything else?" Kane asks

"yes, he said that in good time I will tell him where me and the boys are" I answer, silence surrounds the room.

"how long was I out?" I ask

"4 hours" Murphy answers.

"I didn't feel like I was out that long" I say then I turned back to my mum as I remember something " he asked me to let him in my head as I was blocking him from any information, but I don't know how I did it" I say.

"we will worry about it later all you should do now is rest" my mum says.

"Ok" I start to get comfortable, everyone leaves my room to give me some space.

"sorry" I barely hear but when i look over i see Bellamy standing the corner.

"your not sorry Bellamy because you feel like you've hurt me, your sorry that you got caught"I say looking straight at him.

"no I am sorry about everything, I was a prick when you found out. I don't even know what I was thinking, but I am sorry I hope you can forgive me and we can go back to the way things were" he says looking at me.

"what about Echo Bellamy are you just going to break her heart like you did to mine in all of 2 hours until I got over it. I will be friends with you but thats it don't think I could ever give you my heart" I say simply. I see the hurt I his eyes, but I simply don't give two shits.

"I don't even love echo I don't know what I was thinking. But Clarke I know one thing that is I love you and I will you back I promise"

"uh, Bellamy you can try all you like but I don't think I'm going to date anyone for a while as I only trust my family and friends. I would like to sleep know so can you please leave" I say

A look of shock takes over his features before he nods and leaves my room.

i close my eyes start to drift of to sleep, my dads words plying over and over in my head, 

"the thing is Clarke you will tell me where you are in time you just don't know it"


	21. Bulletproof love

When I wake up the next day hoping that everything would be as normal as they can be with what happened in the past few day. But I guess thats to hard to ask for as I here a load voices coming from outside, I go towards the window but jump away as I see a flashing light.

I look again to see a pack of reporters standing right outside my house. I run out off my room and down the stairs where they are knocking on the front door. I walk into the kitchen to see my mum and Kane cooking breakfast as the boys are sat at the table playing cards.

"how long have the reporters been outside?" I ask.

They all turn to look to me, but Lincoln is the one to talk.

"they've been outside since 5 o'clock this morning, they keep asking to see you, they keep asking to question you about what happened the back garden" he says

"well let me get dressed and then we will give them what they want" I say

I turn to leave when my mum speaks up. 

"are you sure its right thing to do?" she ask worriedly

"yes  I believe this is the right thing to do" after I say this I run upstairs and get changed.

 

Once im dressed I go back down stairs and walk straight to the front. I open the door and step outside, when I am outside I am bombarded with flashing lights and question.

"hello I heard you wanted to have a chat?" I say a fake smile on my face.

"Clarke Griffin what happened in your back yard yesterday?" one of the reporters asked.

"now why would I tell you, if you dont mind me asking?" I ask.

"well if phoenix is back we should prepare as this isn't the first time she's attacked know is it?" a male reporter says.

"well don't worry about a thing I'm handling it myself so everyone should just back off and stay away as it will probably get very dangerous" I say with a strong voice surprisingly.

"well if you don't mind missy I don't really have faith in you. you could change and turn against everyone. heck your not even human your alien scum" another reporter spits.

"well forget maybe I will side with her if you think I'm alien scum, maybe I will destroy all of the human race" I say with a humourless laugh.

Before they could say anything else I turn around and walk straight into the house. when I close the door I notice everyone is waiting in the living room. 

"are you ok?" Lincoln asks

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just sick of them treating me as if I'm the bad guy when I'm trying to help" I sigh.

"I know sis they just don't understand yet" murphy says with a sigh.

"I'm going to go to my room" I say then turn to my mum "can I invite Claudia and tony over please?"

"yeah that's fine sweetheart" my mum says giving me a small smile.

"thank you" I say while going up the stairs.

when I get to my room I get out my phone and texted Claudia.

Slut= Claudia C=Clarke 

 

C- hi do you and tony want to hang out at my place? xx

Slut- yeah sure what time should we get over? x

C- you can come over now if you want :) xx

Slut- ok we will be over In a minute ;) x

when we finished texting I put my phone down. I turn my TV on and put on Netflix to watch American Horror Story while I wait for the looneys to get here.

I'm half an hour into an episode when they get here. ( a minute my ass). I run down towards the front to let the looneys in.

"hiya girl" Claudia says happily.

"what's put you in a happy mood?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"why cant I just be happy to see  my best friend in the world " shes says nervously 

"yeah that would be true if you didn't look like a deer caught in head lights" I say even more curious then before.

"ok I was going wait till later but as you have become all detective on us I will tell you now"

I look at them patiently waiting for them to tell me.

Claudia holds out her left hand, I look at it really confused until I notice a cute engagement ring.

"well shit"


	22. Maybe one day I can have a home in his broken heart!

After seeing the ring I take them up into my room so we cam talk in private.

 

"Your getting married?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah well we love each other so why not" Claudia says.

"Your only 16 Claudia and you Tony are only 17. don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but what are your parents going to say" I ask, its then I see realisation drain onto their features.

"You can be engaged without getting married just look at my parents they're engaged but not married it will be fine" Tony says.

"so when are you actually going to tell your parents. I know already Claudia your parents are going to be thrilled, but tony I've met your parents and they've already voiced their opinion about being the best doctor in the family" I say 

"that's the thing Clarke I don't want be a doctor I want to be a singer and aren't you the friend that always tell us to do what makes us happy" tony answers back

"Yes and I still live by that but I've already I'm happy for you I'm on about your parents" I say

I turn to Claudia how has a straight face.

"Claudia are you ok?" I ask in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I know what we can do" she says

"What is that?" I ask 

" We could get married know then tell his parents then they don't get a say" she says with a hopeful look on his face

" As much as I want to say Clarkes wrong I cant Claudia, I love you but we cant marry without telling them If I do they will disown me. Claudia if I could I would marry you in a heart beat but as much as my parents are a pain my ass I still have to show them some respect" Tony says with a sad look in his eyes.

"But raven can deal with them Tony" Claudia say

"I'm not leaving her to deal with their wrath on her own Claudia that's not fair" Tony says raising his voice a bit. 

" I know I was just a bit let down I fought maybe after the last few month we could get some happiness for once" Claudia says with a sigh.

" No offence babe but I think Clarkes going through worse right know" Tony says raising his eyebrow.

" Oh god Clarke I completely forgot, how are you?" she asks

"To be honest I would like it to be it over just so the reporters would just back off. but I guess that's like asking hell to freeze over or pigs to fly" I say with a humourless laugh.

" Aw sweetie if you ever want to talk about what's going on I'm all ears" Claudia says with a small smile, I nod then hug her after a heart beat Tony joins the hug.

1 week later

This morning I woke up and felt like going on a walk so that's how I find myself on a bench in the local park.

Its so peaceful the birds chirping and the wind brushing through the trees, the wind sounds like hundred of voice whispering to each other.

"Look who's here" I here from behind me. I don't need to turn around as I already know who it is.

"What do you want Bellamy?" I say tiredly.

"Just came out for a walk princess didn't know that wasn't aloud" he says in a sarcastic voice.

As I'm to tired to deal with anything at the moment I get up to leave.

"You know what I cant be bothered to deal with anything you want to say to me, so I'm just going to leave before something happens" I start to walk away when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I flinch as it reminds me of the time at the party a few months ago. 

When I look up at his face I see hurt flash in his eyes, I pull my arm from his grasp and turn again although this time instead of his hand stopping me move its his voice.

" Please just talk to me Clarke" he says such raw emotion rips through his voice.

"What could you possibly say Bellamy to get me to change my mind?" I say with a sigh.

" I just want you back. I cant sleep without in my arms Clarke its torture. please give me another chance please" he says looking deep into my eyes.

" Its just if you meant any of what you just said you wouldn't have broke my heart. you wouldn't have started dating echo at the same time as me. we might have only been going out for a week or maybe more but it still hurt. I gave you something that no other person can have , I gave you my virginity and you promised me and my brothers that I wouldn't be another notch in your bed post. but you broke that promise and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that. but I have already said we can be friends but I don't think I can give you my heart my heart again" I say, its then that I feel wet drops going down my face, I look over at Bellamy to see tears going down his face too.

"I'm sorry Bellamy but even if I wanted to give you my heart I cant as there is to much danger following me maybe and I mean maybe when everything to do with Lily is over I can give you my heart" I say nodding I wait for him to answer for him to answer but I guess he has nothing to say.

I turn and walk away I just get out of the park when I hear fast footsteps.

"Clarke" I hear Bellamy behind me.

"Yes" I say back.

"I'll wait until your ready and if you don't want to be with me I'll be one of your greatest friend, ok Clarke I will be one of my friends" he says looking at me.

"Ok I believe you" I say a small smile coming onto my face.

"See you around Clarke" he says then turning to leave.

"See you around Bellamy" I say with a smile and I turn and leave.

Maybe one day I can have a home in his broken heart!


	23. Is my end near?

It's been a week since my talk with Bellamy and for some reason I can't seem to get the smile of my face. I know he broke my heart when he got with Echo but he says he will wait till I'm ready, I don't know when I will be ready but someday maybe I will be with him again.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my window. I think to myself how the hell has some got to my window. I look over to see Lily smirking at me.  
I sigh and walk over to my window.  
"What do you want Lily?" I ask with sharpness In my tone.  
"I think this battle has been waiting long enough don't you, I think we should end it once and for all" she answers.  
"I couldn't agree more" I say  
"Meet me in the clock tower where it all begin this Friday night at 10 o'clock and we will end this. If you don't show up I will destroy the world" after she tells me this she cackles.  
"Don't worry I'll be there" I say back.  
"May the best hero win" after she said that she disappeared.  
I  go and sit on my bed thinking about how I'm going to tell everyone. I could die fighting, should I say bye or try to make the most of being with them while I can without telling them.  
What should I do?


	24. Spending time with friends, wish this could never end!

After the run in with Lily I've been thinking about how I'm going to say goodbye to my friends and family. How am I going to spend time with them without them noticing something was up.   
I decided today I was going to go out for a meal with my friends as it was my 18th birthday. After I invite them I make my way to Frankie & Bennie. After half an hour everyone is here so we make are way inside.   
As we got to our seats. They start handing me shiny presents. After a while the waiter comes over and asks what we would like to order, I order a spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread and a glass of coke. We're having fun. It's nice spending time with my friends it almost makes me forget about Lily. But like I said i almost forgot but I haven't I still feel a sinking feeling in my chest. I might never see my friends again this might be my last moments with them.  
3 hours later  
Im at home sat watching Suicide Squad with my brothers enjoying family time. Seeing their happy faces make me cherish these moments I store the perfect photos that go through my brain keeping them safe until I want to see them again. I must have been staring as a voice breaks me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey are you alright you've been acting weird all night" I turn to find them all looking at me.  
"Yeah I'm fine"   
"If there's anything wrong you know you can tell us, right" Lincoln gives me a serious look.  
"I know that's why I love you big bro" I say with a smile, he smiles back until his eyes go wide.  
"You seriously can't be thinking about going up against lily on your own? Clarke are you stupid?" He says in a raised tone.  
" I might be but I'm putting humanity before my own life and if i have to die to stop her I will in a heartbeat" I say in a strong voice.  
"You are not going to die Clarke you are going to live a long long life do you hear me? You are going to win even if it's the last thing you do" he said with a determined face.  
"I know I know I will try to win I can't bargain I will though" I say in a teasing tone.  
He gives me a dark look that makes me shrink, great one person knows what going to happen lets just hope he doesn't tell anyone else.

2 days later.  
I run down the stairs to see letters on the doormat, I pick them up to see there's a invitation for me. I open it to see its for Bellamy's 19th birthday. I think in my head why I would be invited since everything that's happened. But do you know what since I've only got a few days I'm going to go and enjoy myself while I can. I see that the party is in a few hours so I run up stairs and pick a outfit.   
4 hours later I make my way to his house to join the party.  
When I get there I hear music pounding through my ear drums. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer, it took two seconds for Bellamy to answer the door.  
"Clarke what are you doing hear?" He asks confusion.   
"I got a invitation, I thought it was from you" I say quite shocked.  
"No, I didn't so why are you here?" He asks.  
"I thought I was invited but, as you don't want me here I will just go" I turn and leave but before I get too far, I turn around to say "oh and happy birthday Bellamy I hope you have a great life" the words just slipped out of my mouth before my brain could register what happened. I turn away quickly and speed walk down the pathway but as luck has it Bellamy catches me before I get around the corner.  
"What do you mean have a good life, are you going somewhere Clarke?" He asks in a desperate tone.  
"Why do you care? You kind of told me in one way or another that you didn't want me at your party, so why do you care Bellamy?" I ask  
"Because you just said to me have a nice life and walked away as if your going somewhere or dying" he says giving me a serious look.  
"Because something is happening in a few days and even if I win this something I will have to leave for awhile to protect the people I care about so you know I guess I came to your party to wish you happy 19th birthday and to say goodbye because even though we've had a rough relationship but doesn't mean I don't care, so guess I'm saying is goodbye" I give him a hug and walk away luckily this time he doesn't stop me but I do feel him watch me the whole way I walk down the street.  
When I get home get changed into my PJs, hope into bed and put The 100 on taking my mind off of everything that is going to happen in the next few days.  
I wish time would just fly to the day which is going to change my life forever.


	25. Having fun!

Tomorrow my life will change forever so I need to get ready for if I win, I need somewhere I can go and hide out for a few years before coming back hear again.  
I get up and put on some gym clothes then go on a run to get my heart bumping, while I'm out I visit the gym just to have a nice workout to get rid of some of the stress that is running through my body.  
I work out for about 3 hours before I told myself it was enough. I left the gym and went home to get my stuff ready for when I go into hiding. I know I keep going on and on about going into hiding but I'm really scared about what my life is going to be like after tomorrow.  
I pack all my cloths and electronics and other essentials into threes different cases and one box.  
I decide that I'm not going to sit around for the rest of the day, I'm going to go and do something I would have never done on my own before, I'm going to go to one of the biggest theme parks in the world. You see to most people that wouldn't be important but it me I was never a normal kid I didn't like going out with friends, I would never go to theme parks, I loved to stay in my room and read, study and watch TV to most people that is really boring but to me it was the best thing to do.  
I walk up to the theme park. I go on every ride there and I really enjoy myself. I don't get why I never done this before it was absolutely amazing I'm still buzzing.  
I've decide since I'm doing thinks I've never done before, I have decide to  get a fake ID then I'm going to the go to a bar.  
I go home put on my outfit. Once I'm ready I leave for grounders (the bar I'm going to) when I get there I go to the bar and order a jack and coke I'm at the bar of about 5 minutes when I feel someone come up next to me. I turn towards this person  only to stop when I see Bellamy sat there.  
"Didn't expect you to be here princess?" He said with a raised eyebrow  
"Didn't expect you here ever bell" the word come out of my mouth before I can stop them, I start to. Blush when I realised I just called him bell.  
I see the look on his face and I feel uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that" I say looking away as it is really awkward.  
I get up to go towards the dance floor when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist.  
"Please don't go Clarke" I hear the brokenness in his voice.  
"The thing is Bellamy I don't know if your talking about me leaving to go to the dance floor or your on about tomorrow night?" I say in a small voice.  
"I'm not about both, just don't go I'm sick of walking on eggshell when I'm around you so I'm going to do something really stupid that could go backfire butt I'm going to do this anyway because life I to short" before I can ask what he's on about his lips are on mine, I freeze. I know Bellamy can sense this as he starts to pull away but before he gets to far away I put my hand on his neck and place my lips back onto his, we kiss until we have to break for a breath.  
"Mine place or yours?" Bellamy asks  
"Yours" I answer  
We walk to his apartment, when we get inside Bellamy goes over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of red wine and grabs two glasses.  
We sit on the sofa talking about what we want to do when we are older. We kiss a few times until things get a little heated we head to his bedroom.  
(1 hour later)  
We lay tangled in the sheets my head on his shoulder.  
We lay in silence me playing with his fingers on his right had while his left hand to playing with my hair.  
"I don't want this to end" I say still staring up at the ceiling.  
"Me neither" he says in a small quite voice.  
"We will meet again I will come back someday, but Bellamy you've got to promise me something" I say leaning up on my elbow looking at him intently.  
"Anything" he says  
"Don't wait for me I know I sound like I'm dying with the way I'm talking, but I want you to be happy and I don't know how long I will be gone for so please try dating other people while I'm gone" I say looking at him through my eyelashes.  
"Clarke.."  
"Promise me Bellamy" I say in a serious tone.  
"Fine I promise but I will wait for you no matter what" he say in a serious voice.  
We get up and I get dressed before heading home, I give him one last kiss before I leave and head home. I go straight to my room and go straight to sleep. I guess tomorrow is coming faster then I ever expected.


	26. My fight has only just begun

This is the day I come to die, this is the day I will find out might fate.  
I get up from my bed and go straight down to the basement.  
It cold and dark in the small room, the walls feel like they are closing in on me  
but I know it's only my beating heart.  
I walk slowly over to the cupboard and pull out the outfit Lincoln made for me, I feel tears well up in my eyes as I will never see him or the rest of my family again after today.  
I run up the stairs and out the front door making my way towards the place it all started, the clock tower.  
I swerve through the people going about their day, making sure I get to the clock tower the time lily said because if I don't all these people will die.  
From a distance I see the daunting building standing tall in front of my. I fell the pressure of the windows staring down at me. I think quick. What u will I become after this? Will I be a corpse waiting to be put in the ground? Or will I become waheda ( it's what my people call killers). 

I make my way up to the very top and step foot onto my concrete battleground. My heart beats a tattoo into my ribs as I look around the room, I thick I'm alone until I hear a laugh coming from the corner.  
"So sky beast did turn up after all. I thought I was going to have to get ready to kill a whole load of people in one day, I bet mommy is really proud of her little girl coming to die for her people. A real life superhero" she gives a wicked laugh after she finishes.  
"Lily we don't have to do this, we can act like nothing happened we can go on with our lives just the way it was" I say giving her a pleading look.  
"Aww look at the pathetic girl standing in front of me, such a great superhero. You no what Clarke I never liked you, why would I like someone like you, you are just a waist of space" she laughs  
I can feel anger burn inside of me, before I have time to react I'm thrown into the wall at full blast its after that I realise I have had enough.  
"Stop" I say growling baring my fangs ready for a fight.  
"Why should I, it's now I realise why Bellamy left you for Echo, no one cares about you Clarke even your family" she's says with a fake sad face.  
"You know what Lily I have really had enough of you lets settle this once and for all" I say.  
I crack my neck and charge towards her at full force. When I hit her we both go flying towards we smash into the wall and fall from the building. I stop myself and start flying but lily just keeps falling towards the floor.  
I hear her groan from impact but she gets straight back up and looks me dead in the eyes. I smirk at her then land on the ground.  
We both charge at each other and smack back into the ground.  
I get up with no effort I walk right over to her. I punch her square in the jaw. I feel no pain.  
She groans from where she is on the floor. I look at her but the flash myself back into the clock tower I know she will follow soon enough.  
I wait I few minutes sitting on a desk I hear her stumbling down the hall way towards the room.  
"Took you long enough" I say looking her straight in the eyes.  
"Yeah well you punched me in the face and your going to pay" she gives me a angry look.  
"Bring it on" I say.  
She's gets ready to charge when I run over to her and wiped her out before she has a chance to react.  
I laugh. Some part of me wonders where I got all this confidence from, but the other part of me doesn't care.  
"Lily you were one of my best friends but after I accidentally zap you with my magic you became a right bitch, we could have stayed friends our entire lives but you had to go a ruin every chance" I spit at her.  
"Yeah well this power has made me stronger and my feelings are so much better" she looks at me.  
Before I know it I'm pinned to the ground with a knife to my throat.  
"Now I have the upper hand" she says to me.  
Before she has the chance to stab me in the head I grab her wrist we wrestle each other with the knife in each of our hands.  
We fight on the ground for I while I hear a gasp I feel warm liquid drip onto my hands I look down to see the knife imbedded deep inside Lily's chest. I look up into her eyes only to see fear in her eyes I see the girl I used to be friends with.  
"Oh my god Lily I'm so sorry" I say a tear falling down my face.  
"It's ok Clarke " she chokes "you saved me" she says with a hint of a smile on her face.  
"What have I done, what have I done?" I whisper putting pressure on the wound.  
"You were my best friend Clarke that will never change and all the things I said to you were all lies, you aren't a waste of space you helped me when I was having problems at home you never gave up on me even after the powers took over, your the best Clarke Griffin don't ever forget that" she say I can see the life start to leave her eyes.  
"I didn't mean anything I said to you either your my best friend to I won't ever forget you lily never in a million years" I say with determination.  
"May we meet again Clarke" she says taking her final breaths, I watch the light go out her eyes that is how I know I have listed her.  
"May we meet again" I whisper.  
I get up and go to the corner of the room were I see a large piece of cloth laying over another desk. I pick it p and lay it out next to Lily's body I pick her up and lay her in it. I fold it around her neatly and pick her up. I walk over to the hole in the wall then jump out flying into the air I clutch her body tightly in my grip. I look down to place where my family live and send one last wish to them.  
Then I fly towards the horizon, knowing that my fight isn't over, IT HAS ONLY JUST BEGAN...  
Hi sorry took so long thanks for following me in this journey there s going to be another book, but as you might have guessed this is the last chapter. Please vote and comment your thoughts it will really help, sorry again about how long it took me to update hopefully I will have the next book up soon until then, MAY WE MEET AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, just thought I would mention the sequel to this book is called 'my fight is not over (return of the Sky Beast) hope you enjoyed the book 


End file.
